Nous Aimons Paris
by alinasophie
Summary: Set during CoFA. Magnus and Alec visit the Eiffel Tower. Fluff ensues. Malec


Nous Aimons Paris

Fandom: The Mortal Instrument

Pairing: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood

Characters (Main): Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood

Genre: Romance, General

Time-Setting: City of Fallen Angels

Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to Cassandra Clare

A/N: Firstly, I've never visited the Eiffel Tower, so what I wrote could be incorrect, feel free to correct me! Secondly, this is my first Malec Fanfic, it's really short and just a little fluffy snack.

I hope you like it, enjoy :)

"Wow", Alec's breath hitched as they approached the Eiffel Tower.

Magnus grinned and tugged at the other male's hand, urging him to keep going.

"Amazing, huh?", he asked, delighted to see his boyfriend's awestruck smile.

Alec turned his head to look at him, his ink-black hair ruffled from the wind.

"Yeah."

The warlock smiled softly and straightened his bright red Barrett.

"Then let's get going. You're not scared of heights, are you?"

Alec chuckled.

"No."

"Wha-", Magnus began cursing wildly as the wind blew off his Barrett.

He ran after it, trying to catch his brightly colored hat within the crowd of tourists, causing Alec to laugh softly.

Suddenly a small girl tugged at the sleeve of his jacket, pointed at Magnus and asked: "What is he doing?"

The girl couldn't have been older than six, her auburn hair was pulled into curly pigtails and she wore a blue "I Heart Paris" T-shirt.

Alec smiled.

"He lost his hat."

The girl laughed.

"He looks silly."

The Shadowhunter looked over to were his boyfriend was trying to catch his head-wear without magic and grinned.

"Yeah, he does."

"I'm Mary", the girl said bluntly.

She looked up at Alec with big brown eyes and held out her small hand.

He took it carefully. "I'm Alec."

Magnus returned in that moment, the Barrett gripped tight in one hand and arms crossed. Alec let out a laugh at his disheveled state.

"This is not funny, Alexander", he said, even though he couldn't help but smirk as well.

The Shadowhunter just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Who's your friend?", Magnus asked.

He was examining the girl with a polite smile.

"I'm Mary!", Mary said, a toothy grin on her face, "And you?"

"Magnus. Nice to meet you, Mary."

"Finally!", Magnus exclaimed as they were allowed onto the tower.

Alec shot him a look that clearly said "Don't be rude".

Magnus just winked at him.

As they stepped into the elevator, Alec asked: "Have you been here before?"

Magnus nodded.

"But never with someone as important to me as you."

Alec rolled his eyes and nudged Magnus' leg with their joined hands, turning his head away to hide the slight blush adoring his features.

Magnus still saw it, he grinned and kissed his boyfriend's pink tainted cheek.

"I hate you", Alec mumbled.

"I love you too."

Alec's eyes widened comically as they stepped onto the third and highest level of the tower.

He walked over to the rim, pulling Magnus with him, and took in the view.

It was a memorable sight, especially at sundown.

As his boyfriend observed the city in front of them, Magnus rather watched him.

He was so beautiful with the warm orange light of the setting sun emphasizing his features, his deep blue eyes practically gleaming with mirth and a small, for Alec unusually relaxed, smile tugging at his perfectly shaped lips.

Magnus couldn't take his eyes off him, even if he tried.

Suddenly Alec's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked into those familiar cerulean eyes.

"Yes?"

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Magnus shook his head with an apologetic smile.

"I said, Izzy would love this. You know, the view. Everything."

The warlock chuckled softly.

Even in moments like that he still thought about his family, Magnus adored it

"Yeah, she'd be ecstatic. Shall we take a picture for her?"

Alec shook his head almost imperceptibly and pulled Magnus closer to him.

"Later."

The warlock nodded, rubbing small circled on the back of Alec's hand, he leaned against the cold rim.

"Alec?", he asked, his voice almost bashful.

"Hm?"

"Just-", Magnus shook his head, "Nothing."

For a moment, Alec looked at him incredulously before turning back to watch the city and the people on the grounds below them.

They kept watching the mesmerizing sundown until the sky was royal blue and the stars were capturing them in their almost unnatural silver light.

"You know what would make this day a perfect story?", Magnus asked after a while.

Their hands were still neatly entangled in the narrow space between them, giving each other some heat on this chilly evening.

Alec looked at him.

"What?"

Magnus leaned in closer, their faces only mere inches apart.

"A kiss", he whispered with a cheeky grin.

Alec bit his lip, then he nodded.

In less than a second Magnus' lips were on Alec's, firm yet gentle, his hand securely on the Shadowhunter's hips.

Alec responded immediately, slinging his arms around his boyfriend's neck, embracing the other's warm mouth against his own.

The kiss was slow and loving, and for a moment, everything was simply perfect.

When they broke apart in need of oxygen, their foreheads resting against each other, Magnus said: "This is definitely one of the best days I've ever had."

Alec averted his eyes.

"Really? Because you-"

Magnus cut him off with another kiss, determined and passionate, causing Alec to forget about his worries and kiss him back with everything he had.

Magnus may have had a lot of days and kisses, but that didn't matter. Not right now.

Later, when they were lying in the bed of their hotel room, half asleep, Alec mumbled: "We forgot to take Izzy's picture."

Magnus smiled and kissed the crook of his partner's neck.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow."

Izzy never got her picture.


End file.
